disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fidget the Bat
Fidget is a bat voiced by Candy Candio. He used to be Professor Ratigan's right-hand man in Disney's 1986 hit The Great Mouse Detective. He now is Olivia's sidekick in the comic story, similar to Dawson being Basil's sidekick. He is also similar to Helga from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, both being thrown overboard to "lighten the load". However, unlike Fidget, Helga didn't back down until she was thrown overboard again, and was shown to still be alive for a little after the fall. Plus, he is confirmed to have survived the fall and became nicer, giving away his criminal past, while Helga is confirmed dead. Personality Fidget is, at first, a cowardly, greedy minion in the employ of Ratigan. He is somewhat forgetful, as he left his hat and Ratigan's list (which allows Basil to track him down and find Ratigan's hideout, respectively) when he ran away the first and second time, respectively. He isn't a very good speaker, as he has difficulty with speaking properly about what happened to Ratigan's list. However, in the comics, he has become a much better person. The Great Mouse Detective In the beginning, he kidnaps Hiram Flaversham in their toy shop, leaving his daughter Olivia Flaversham all by herself. Desperate to find him, she sets out to find Basil of Baker Street, the only detective with the skills to find him. When she informs Basil that it was Fidget who kidnapped her father and that he was a bat with a peg leg, Basil immediately knew Ratigan was behind the kidnapping, and set out with Olivia and Dr. Dawson to find them. Ratigan charges Fidget with kidnapping Olivia as a means of blackmailing Flaversham with her life, as he is needed to help Ratigan overthrow the Queen of Mousedom on her Diamond Jubilee. Fidget also is charged with stealing tools and uniforms for Ratigan's gang to use when they overthrow the queen, and steals them from a local toy shop. Basil tracks him there, so Fidget disguises himself as a baby in a crib using only a bundle until Olivia, out of curiosity, comes across the crib and finds Fidget. He captures her and manages to escape before Basil can stop him. Unfortunately, Fidget later discovers that the list of the things he needed to steal was missing, and realized that Basil would use it as evidence. When Ratigan learned Basil was on their trail, he almost fed Fidget to his cat Felicia, but spared him when he found that Fidget could help him to capture Basil. Fidget tracks Basil and Dawson to a local pub and tricks them into following him to Ratigan's Lair, where he dresses up like Olivia in a bottle to lure in the duo. Basil and Dawson are captured, and are left for dead while Ratigan and Fidget run off to overthrow the queen. Fidget delivers the fake robotic queen built by Flaversham to the queen, and they arrest her to be fed to Felicia. Fidget carries out this task, but instead he is nearly eaten once again when Basil, who escaped Ratigan's trap, rescues the queen at last second, but is saved by Toby. Fidget is tied up while Basil stops Ratigan, but escapes his bonds and once again kidnaps Olivia. He and Ratigan escape on a hot air balloon over the Thames River. During their getaway, the crooks are pursued by Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham on a makeshift balloon, and Fidget tries to outrun them. Unfortunately, the extra weight is too much for him, and tells Ratigan that they have to lighten the load, meaning throw Olivia off the balloon. Deciding that Fidget outlived his usefulness, Ratigan throws him out instead. Fidget, however, cannot fly because of his bad wing and falls into the Thames River below, where he was thought to have died but was later revealed to have survived the fall. How he survived and decided to be good we have yet to know. If he ever appears in a possible sequel, we will know how he survived and reformed. Other appearances Comics During a comic taking place after the movie, he has not only survived, but also reformed helping out Olivia. When Olivia heard about the Sideshow Sea Beast, she called him and Toby and head out for the carnival. He told Olivia that the beast is the talk of the show and that he used to work at a carnival. Fidget even showed Olivia how some of the tricks are done. Once he showed her the attraction, the monster got angry and held Fidget captive. Olivia saved his skin by carrying a chum bucket of fish guts, which is the beast's dinner. After the beast threw Fidget, Olivia hoped Fidget remembered that he can fly (how he got to fly again was unknown). Once the beast went back to the ocean, Olivia and Fidget celebrated with caramel apples. He probably reformed because with his boss Ratigan gone, he was pretty much lost and had no where else to go. Another suggestion is that he had enough with crime. It is also known that they solve other mysteries, but what they are is unknown. Gallery fidget the bat.jpg|Fidegt get his peg leg out of a hole in the rat trap fidget the peglegged bat.jpg basil06.jpg|Fidget want to lighten the load fidget5.jpg Fidget-classic-disney-1357047-200-200.jpg Villains_crowd.PNG|Fidget in House of Mouse., Tgmdfidgethasolivia.jpg|Fidget holds up Olivia over the balcony 147852369.jpg|fidget cel in disneyland fidgetexhausted.jpg great01.jpg Gallery From Comic File:Gmdcomic01.png File:Gmdcomic03.png|arriving at the freak show File:Gmdcomic04.png File:Gmdcomic05.png Trivia *Fidget has several disabilities, notably his peg leg and a crippled wing which prevents him from flying. However, in the comic book, he seems to have overcome the latter injury. *According to Basil, Fidget likes to drink a drink called Rodent's Delight. *Fidget likes to hang upside-down. *Oddly, Fidget wears his hat at the end of the film despite that he lost it when he was at Basil's house. This could mean he has more than one hat. *In the movie, he appears to be absent minded, but in the comics, he appears to be smarter and brotherly to Olivia. *It's not clear if Fidget was a carny before or after the movie. *Fidget was a combination of many Disney henchmen; Creeper from The Black Cauldron, Mr. Smee from Peter Pan, Lawrence from The Princess and the Frog, LeFou from Beauty and the Beast, Joanna the Goanna from The Rescuers Down Under, Sir Hiss from Robin Hood, and Toadwart from Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears due to suffering from humiliation, until his reformation where he is now like Pumbaa and others. *Fidget has a raspy voice. *Disney thought of making Fidget a scary yet lovable character to viewers which he is today. *Fidget calls Olivia, "Livy" as of the comic. *Fidget is very popular on Fanfiction stories. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Henchmen Category:Bats Category:Males Category:Detectives Category:The Great Mouse Detective characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains who turn good Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who almost died Category:Comic characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Slender characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Mammals Category:Peg Legged Characters Category:Bipeds Category:Lovers Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters